


Are you gay?

by Liraira



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Встречается нецензурная лексика, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 05:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liraira/pseuds/Liraira
Summary: — Я… Я… геи не спят со всеми двенадцатью моделями с обложек «Maxim».— Я думал, ты пропустил Март.— Нагнал несколько лет назад, — пожал плечами Тони.— Хорошо, но ты гей?Или: У Питера назрел важный вопрос для Тони
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 25





	Are you gay?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Are you gay?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521295) by [von_gelmini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_gelmini/pseuds/von_gelmini). 



— Тони?

— Чего, малыш? — Тони нахмурился, работая над устройством для снятия костюма.  
Питер дождался, пока Тони не откатился в кресле от своего рабочего места и посмотрел на него. Только вот его решительность пошатнулась. Питер глубоко вдохнул и подался вперед.

— Ты гей?

Брови Тони взлетели к потолку, глаза широко раскрылись.

— Это ты так шутишь? — пробормотал Тони. Питер выглядел серьезным. — Питер, в моей постели было больше женщин, чем месяцев в твоей жизни.

— Я не об этом спрашивал, — спокойно ответил Питер. — Тони, ты гей?

— Ты имеешь в виду «гей» как гомосексуалист или «гей» как термин для человека, который, возможно, переспал с одним или двумя парнями, просто, чтобы попробовать?

— Это называется «бисексуальность», — объяснил Питер. — Ты гей? — снова спросил он, все так же спокойно, но не давая сбить себя с мысли.

— Я… Я… геи не спят со всеми двенадцатью моделями с обложек «Maxim».

— Я думал, ты пропустил Март.

— Нагнал несколько лет назад, — пожал плечами Тони.

— Хорошо, но ты гей?

— Пит, я состоял в _отношениях_ с женщинами, а не просто спал с ними.

— Хм. Немало геев состоят в отношениях с женщинами. И спят с женщинами. Особенно с _больши́м количеством_ женщин. Ты гей, Тони?

— Да с чего ты вообще взял, что это хотя бы возможно, Питер?

— Ты стараешься слишком сильно.

— Чтобы это вообще должно бы значить?

— Ты очень стараешься, чтобы все убедились, что ты не гей. Ты не просто спишь с женщинами, ты спишь с ними слишком открыто и публично, — Питер сделал паузу. — И при этом ты очень скрытен по поводу твоих взглядов на мужчин.

— Что?!

— Не только в «это красивый парень и у него отличная фигура» смысле.

— И как я на них смотрю, Пити? Раз уж ты заделался знатоком Тони Старка.

— Со стыдом.

— Что?! — повторил Тони.

— Сначала с влечением, потом с испугом, затем со стыдом, Тони.

— Парень, ты сошел с ума.

— И знаешь, что я еще заметил?

— Понятия не имею, — ответил Тони.

— Я заметил, что ты не ответил «нет».

— Я не думаю, что это было необходимо, учитывая все доказательства обратного, — Тони с трудом сглотнул.

— Тони, ты гей?

— Нет. Тебя устроит такой ответ?

Питер согласно кивнул.

— Должно быть, у тебя было тяжелое детство. Ну знаешь, когда твои малейшие достижения оказывались в центре внимания, а начиная с 4-летнего возраста ты попадал на обложки журналов и при этом продолжал находиться в тени такого человека, как твой отец.

— Ты что, умудрился внезапно получить степень по психоанализу?

— Мне не нужна степень, чтобы понять это. Достаточно простой логики, — весело фыркнул Питер.

— И все же почему? Только из-за того, что ты мог заметить, что я смотрел на твою задницу в костюме?

— А ты смотрел?

— Сложно удержаться, парень. Это весьма облегающий костюм.

— Хм. Как и костюм Капитана Роджерса. Большинство твоих улучшений для мужчин в команде включают именно этот дизайн.

— Должен ли я засунуть их в мешковатые джинсы, чтобы доказать тебе, что я не гей?

— Тебе никогда не приходило в голову каково это трахнуть Капитана Америку? Не задумывался над тем, каково было бы погрузить свой член в мою задницу?

Тони откинулся на спинку стула, снова широко распахивая глаза.

— Питер, какого, и я в прямом смысле этого слова, хуя?

— Тони, ты гей?

— Да какое вообще значение это может иметь?

— Очень большое, Тони.

— Ни малейшего, пацан, — Тони слегка покачал головой. — Весь мир уже давно получил всю возможную информацию обо мне. Как ты сказал, моя жизнь светилась на обложках журналов с четырех лет. Любая информация о жизни Тони Старка является достоянием общественности.

— Забавно, я не видел ни одного заголовка о том, что у тебя ПТСР.

— У меня никогда не было ПТСР, — настойчиво сказал Тони. — У меня всего лишь тревожность. С которой я прекрасно справляюсь самостоятельно.

— Если в твоей прессе есть вся доступна о тебе информация, почему в ней нет этого? — Питер пожал плечами. — Почему рухнули твои отношения с Пеппер?

— А вот это как раз никакой не секрет. Просто я — это я. Я не подходящий для отношений человек, даже если они в лучшем случае продлятся пару лет.

— Тони, ты гей? — тяжело вздохнул Питер.

— Мне гребаных 55 лет. Тебе не кажется, что я был бы уже в курсе, если бы был геем?

— Кажется, и я думаю ты в курсе.

— Питер, тот факт, что я признаю, что у тебя симпатичная задница, не делает меня геем. Как ты говорил, _возможно_ бисексуал. Да, я спал в своей жизни пару раз с мужчинами. Но разве так не все поступают?

— Вообще-то нет. Значит ты утверждаешь, что ты би.

— Да какая к чертям разница?! Я сплю с женщинами. Это все, что имеет значение.

— Имеет значение для кого?

— Для меня, блядь. Я не _такой_.

— Не _какой_?

— Не такой, как геи.

— Есть какой-то определенный способ быть геем? Тогда может можешь сказать гей я или нет?

— Пацан, ты же раньше с девчонками встречался, — рассмеялся Тони.

— Ага. Потому что весьма сложно быть геем, когда люди за тобой пристально следят.

— Да кто следит-то, Пити? Ты же скрываешь свою личность.

— Может быть, все школьные хулиганы? А может, ты сам за собой следишь? Может быть, существуют определенные ожидания, которым ты изо всех сил стараешься соответствовать? _Заставляешь_ себя соответствовать. И ты влюбляешься в девушку, потому что находишь ее не такой уж ужасной. Ты мог проводить с ней время, и это словно ты проводишь время с другом. И ты думаешь, что всё идёт совершенно правильно. А потом оказывается, что нет. Потому что это совершенно не то, чего она хотела.

Итак, ты находишь другую девушку и ведешь ее на танцы. Потому что она симпатичная. Совсем как та картина, что ты видел в музее искусств. Вы отлично ладите, но для тебя она все равно словно картина. Появляется следующая девушка и ты ведешь ее на выпускной. И ты делаешь все те вещи, которые положено делать с девушкой, которую пригласил на выпускной бал. Физиологию никто не отменял и твои части тела реагируют так, как по твоему мнению, они должны реагировать.

Так что, ты определенно _не такой_ , как геи. Ты поступаешь в колледж. И практически первое, с чем ты сталкиваешься, это как какая-то девчонка засовывает свою руку тебе в штаны. Но ты же не гей, так что ты ей позволяешь это. Вот только с тех пор, как ты оказался достаточно взрослым для определенного рода мыслей, тебе не удается выкинуть из головы эти самые определенного рода мысли. Но ты спишь с девушками, значит ты не гей.

— Питер, никому нет дела, гей ты или нет. Я не знаю ни одного человека, который бы осудил тебя за это. Ну да, возможно кто-то со школы, но ты уже давно ее закончил.

— Я спал с девушками. Но я гей, — Питер пожал плечами. — И сейчас я сплю с парнями.

— Все в порядке, Питер. — Тони прикрыл глаза. — Честно. Не важно встречаешься ты с парнем или с девушкой, это не имеет значения ни для меня, ни для кого другого.

— Я знаю.

— Тогда чего ты так заморачиваешься на эту тему?

— Это не я тут заморачиваюсь.

— Уж точно не я, — рассмеялся Тони. — Ведь совершенно очевидно, что я гетеросексуальный мужчина с несколькими экспериментам в далекой молодости, как и куча других парней. Это не делает меня геем, Питер.

— Тони, ты гей?

— Если я скажу «да», ты прекратишь задавать мне этот дурацкий вопрос? — спросил Тони. Раздражение в его голосе продолжало нарастать, когда он продолжил, — да что ты вообще об этом знаешь? Каково это? В твоем мире все совершенно по другому. Кто-то из знаменитостей признается в своей ориентации и увеличивает продажи своих записей в миллионы раз. Их за это не запретят на радио. Какой-то парень тебя трахает и это не смертельно. Твоя семья… Тетя Мэй?.. Ей наплевать гей ли ты. Ты не потеряешь ее. Тебя не изобьют из-за этого до полусмерти. Ты не попадешь в ад и не разобьешь сердце своей матери. Ты не потеряешь все, над чем трудился всю свою чертову жизнь только из-за того, что богачи, которые управляют этим миром, не любят педиков. Как ты сказал, физиологию никто не отменял. Женщины хорошенькие, милые, отзывчивые и все такое. И уж если ты _можешь_ , то и _делаешь_. И что бы на хрен изменилось если бы я был геем?

— Это многое бы изменило для меня.

— Питер, если ты хочешь, чтоб я тебя трахнул, мне для этого совершенно не обязательно быть геем.

— Ну да, ведь ты же не гей, если сверху, — рассмеялся Питер.

— Даже я не настолько глуп, чтобы такое утверждать, — поддержал веселье Тони. — Я трахался раньше с парнями. Если хочешь, могу и тебя трахнуть. Но я не гей.

— Тогда ты не можешь меня трахнуть. Прости.

— Почему? Ты не спишь с бисексуалами?

— Сплю. Но ты не бисексуал. Я ни разу не видел тебя с парнем. На людях.

— Что, в твоем мире уже никто не пытается скрыть свою ориентацию?

— Нет. В смысле, такие определенно есть. Но не в моем мире. Я сплю с бисексуалами. Я сплю с геями. Я не сплю с теми, кто продолжает отрицать свою ориентацию.

— Ага. Тебе девятнадцать. Ты ребенок, Питер. Это же _очевидно_.

— А тебе пятьдесят пять лет. Кто из нас живет настоящим? — Питер сделал паузу. — Ты гей, Тони?

— Это неважно, Питер, — Тони сжал переносицу. — У всего мира уже есть вся информация про меня и я не собираюсь ей противоречить.

— Я не «весь мир», Тони.

— Я был женат. У меня есть ребенок, с которым я вижусь каждые выходные. Ты хотя бы представляешь насколько нелепо будет звучать, при всей истории моей жизни, если я признаюсь в подобном? Они возможно смирятся с моим признанием в бисексуальности, хотя и с большой натяжкой. Но ни один человек во всем мире не поверит, что я гей.

— Я не «весь мир», Тони, — снова повторил Питер.

— Серьезно, парень. Ты даже представить не можешь…

— Ты прав. Я не могу подобное представить. Это будет весьма дерьмово.

— Ты прикладываешь усилия, это превращается в привычку, а привычка становится частью твоей жизни. Ты не можешь дожить до моих лет и потом неожиданно полностью поменять свою жизнь.

— Почему нет?

— Ты просто _не можешь!_

— Ты изменил свою жизнь 17 лет назад.

— Один кризис среднего возраста на человека, парень. И это было нечто совершенно другое. Я стал супергероем, — Тони покачал головой, этот разговор его вымотал. — Все еще есть люди, которые скорее предпочтут умереть в рухнувшем здании, чем позволят гею спасти их. И это я только о США. Не говоря уже о Ближнем Востоке, Африке, Китае или России. Места, где меня в лучшем случае арестуют за попытку помочь им, когда в следующий раз над Бурдж-Халифой, как над Центральным вокзалом в Нью-Йорке, откроется чертова червоточина. Даже если они примут мою помощь, как одного из Мстителей, ни хрена не изменится, если с визитом прибудет Тони Старк. Ты хотя бы представляешь, какая часть бизнеса Stark Industries приходится на этот сектор, — Тони фыркнул. — Тот спад, который пережила компания после того, как мы перестали быть частью оружейного мира рядом стоять не будет с этим.

— Я что-то не заметил, чтобы люди перестали покупать iPhone только потому, что исполнительный директор Apple Тим Кук гей. Или чтобы люди перестали пользоваться системой PayPal только из-за того, что один из соучредителей гей. То же самое касается одного из основателей Facebook. И это даже не считая того огромного количества инвестиционных компаний, которые возглавляют геи.

— Питер, даже если бы ты был прав на мой счет, — а я не говорю, что ты прав — в моем мире все не работает так легко, как в мире студента либерального колледжа в одном из самых либеральных городов мира.

— Почему?

— Потому что не работает! — раздраженно фыркнул Тони.

— Ну надо же, Тони Старка начали заботить правила общества и что о нем думают люди, — рассмеялся Питер.

— У меня ребенок…

— Всемилостивый, блядь, боже, Тони! Ты думаешь Морган не насрать гей ли ее отец? Уже даже миллениалам было наплевать на это, думаешь _ее_ поколение думает о подобном? Она никогда уже не столкнется с миром, в котором существует дискриминация прав геев.

— Даже если бы я мог придумать хоть отдаленно достаточно вескую причину, по которой мне надо было бы поставить общественность в известность о своей личной жизни, я _возможно_ признался бы в собственной бисексуальности. Большинству людей для комфорта хватило бы знания, что ты хотя бы _частично_ нормальный. Так зачем я буду творить подобное и так рисковать? Нет никого, кому было бы не наплевать, гей я или нет.

— Мне не наплевать. Я не могу представить себя с мужчиной, который не может быть честен сам с собой. Который, даже _если и называет_ себя бисексуалом, постоянно этого стыдится.

— Я уже говорил, я с радостью затащу тебя в постель и трахну.

— Я могу получить подобное благодаря Grindr или любому другому сайту знакомств для геев и бисексуалов. Ты можешь хотя бы приблизительно представить количество мужчин в радиусе трех кварталов, которые будут рады выебать 19-летнего сладкого мальчика с тугой задницей, которых остановило бы знание, что пацан малолетка? Я бы даже двух минут на поиски не потратил.

Тони моргнул, пытаясь хотя бы приблизительно вникнуть в смысл слов. Он просто сдался.

— Если твоя тайная личность станет достоянием гласности и мир узнает что Человек-паук оказался геем, никому не будет до этого дела. Тот факт, что какой-то миллениал признался в собственной гомосексуальности не попадет даже на первую полосу газет.

— Все твои доводы абсолютно одинаковые и все они хрень собачья. Твоя компания примет на себя удар? Stark Industries не исчезнет из списка влиятельнейших и богатейших корпораций фондовой биржи. Даже близко нет. Твоя дочь будет стыдиться? Даже в отдаленной перспективе это невозможно. Твоя репутация пострадает? Какого чёрта тебя это вообще заботит? Твоя личная репутация, не как Железного человека, достаточно дерьмовая уже давно. Какие-то давно усопшие люди не одобрят? Как долго ты собираешься позволять Говарду Старку управлять твоей жизнью? Думаешь, позволить ему заниматься этим 55 лет недостаточно?

— Блядь, пацан, — Тони словно наяву почувствовал удар под ребра.

— Я люблю тебя, Тони. Я ненавижу смотреть как ты гнобишь сам себя из-за людей, которые плевать на тебя хотели.

— Я… э-э… это… Нам многое надо разложить по полочкам, Питер. Начнем с первой части, — сказал Тони, избегая говорить об остальном. — Мне кажется ты путаешь благоговение перед героем и любовь.

— Как ты думаешь, перед какой частью тебя я благоговею прямо сейчас? Мне знакома вся эта хрень, Тони. И боже правый, как же я от нее устал.

— Никто не просит тебя быть здесь.

— Вообще-то кое-кто это сделал. Моя «стажировка» была 5 лет назад. И я здесь не из-за погони за мечтой стать одним из Мстителей, я _был_ уже одним из них в течение 3 лет. И я жил здесь два года с тех пор, как поступил в колледж и ты попросил меня переехать. Вскоре после твоего развода. И я определенно не видел, чтобы за это время через твою спальню прошла вереница женщин.

— Я уже стар. Определенно товар не первой свежести.

— Можно подумать на несколько кварталов не выстроилась бы очередь из твоих фанаток, готовых трахнуть Железного человека _или_ 55-летнего Тони Старка. Ты даже на смертном одре один бы не остался, если бы захотел.

— Последний человек с которым я был закончил не очень хорошо. Я просто не готов…

— Блядь, Тони, — раздраженно рыкнул Питер. — Ты скорее будешь пялиться на мою задницу, чем затащишь в постель модель с обложки «Рlayboy» этого месяца. А потом ты будешь ненавидеть себя за то, что пялился на неё. Тебе никогда не надоест это делать? Позволять всем этим людям жить в твоей голове?

— Я не знаю как их выселить, — прошептал Тихо. — Они живут там уже так долго, что у них практически выплачена ипотека за квартиры.

— Просто _решись_ уже, — Питер придвинул свой стул поближе к Тони и взял его руки в свои. — Ты — Тони Старк. И ты можешь делать всё что хочешь.

— Они все будут…

— Прекрати. Они все будут делать то, что они будут делать. И что с того? В какой-то момент ты обязан начать жить своей собственной жизнью.

Они долго молча сидели держась за руки. Питер скользил взглядом по Тони, а Тони смотрел на их руки.

— Тони, Ты…

— Да, Питер.

— Ты собираешься что-то с этим делать? — спросил Питер мягко улыбаясь. В ответ на это Тони подался вперед, собираясь поцеловать Паркера. Питер накрыл губы Тони пальцами и оттолкнул мужчину.

— Я не встречаюсь с людьми, которые скрывают свою сексуальную ориентацию. Нет ничего страшного, если ты будешь продолжать её скрывать. Ты назвал миллион причин, по которым следовало бы. И я не хочу манипулировать тобой, но это твёрдое и несгибаемое правило _моей_ жизни. Я не собираюсь притворяться кем-то, кем я не являюсь. Я не собираюсь стыдиться того, кто я есть. Для меня встречаться с кем-то, кто не признаёт свою сексуальную ориентацию, означает тоже перестать её признавать либо вынудит лгать о том, что мы не встречаемся. Я определенно не хочу это делать. В моей жизни уже хватает одного огромного секрета. Это касается и всего того стресса, с которым я должен справляться в связи с этим.

— Значит у меня не будет даже оправдания в виде парня, — Тони откинулся на спинку стула, закрыл глаза и тяжело вздохнул.

— Нет, — Питер тоже сел поудобнее. — У меня нет проблем с тем что ты би. _Если_ ты действительно би, а не просто трахаешь женщин, потому что кто-то сказал тебе, что ты должен.

— Я не би.

— Я знаю.

— Откуда? — нахмурился Тони. — Откуда ты знаешь? Ну, смотрю я на твою задницу. Ну, смотрю я на парней. Учитывая мой послужной список, никто бы не назвал меня сразу геем, перепрыгнув бисексуала.

— Это видно в том, как ты над собой измываешься, — тяжело вздохнул Питер. — В том, как ты пытаешься постоянно себе навредить. Это ужасно наблюдать, как человек которого ты любишь, творит с собой подобное.

— Я… — Тони сам остановил свою очередную попытку вернуться к уже названным аргументам. — Но мы всё ещё не дошли до этого «я люблю тебя».

— Тони, Я благоговел перед тобой. Я имею в виду, а кто бы не стал? Ты спас мне жизнь, когда мне было всего 5 лет. А потом я в тебя влюбился. Ты стал чем-то больше жизни, когда появился посреди моей гостиной. Но это уже давно была не влюбленность. Не с тех пор, как я вернулся. Смерть делает подобное с человеком. Ты знаешь. Она всё меняет.

— Я не мог вернуться после Битвы за Землю, — признался Тони. — В этом доме бродил призрак человека, который умер, и это не был я. Я не могу это объяснить, мне просто надо было сбежать от этого.

— Да уж. Я сталкивался с многими рассыпавшимися пылью людьми, которые прошли через подобное. Это удивительно распространенное явление.

— Итак… — начал Тони. — Если я снова разрушу свою жизнь, ты подумаешь о том, чтобы пойти со мной на свидание?

— Я вроде как люблю тебя, так что, да. Я подумаю об этом.

— Я… Боже, у меня плохой опыт со всем этим, Пити. Реально плохой. И я не понимаю, почему с тобой все должно сложиться по-другому.

— Потому, что это честно. Потому, что если ты действительно этого хочешь, это будет что-то чего хочешь именно ты, а не то, чего хочет весь мир.

— _Если_ я захочу? Питер, я уже давно в тебя влюблен. И ненавидел себя за это. Это не то, что тебе было бы легко понять…

— Ты удивишься, узнав, какое количество багажа всё ещё тащат на своих плечах «просвещенные» миллениалы. Давай посмотрим… надо ли нам начать с… парни для траха, девушки для любви? Этот старый мотив всё ещё напевают просвещенные миллениалы. Или ты думаешь откуда взялся Grindr. Половина мужчин, зависающих на нём либо женаты, либо состоят в отношениях с девушкой. И они не би.

— Хм. А я надеялся что вы, ребята, от этого избавились.

— Это сложно сделать, если это то, что показывают в любом телешоу с тех пор, как ты оказался достаточно взрослым, чтобы зависнуть перед теликом. Очень много предполагаемого секса, очень мало любви. А если любовь и есть, она обычно умирает раньше, чем закончится сезон.

— Я даже не знаю с чего начать, — признался Тони.

— Ты хорошо умеешь сбрасывать бомбы на пресс-конференциях, — усмехнулся Питер.

— А если это все обернется катастрофой?

— Ну, значит обернется, — сказал это. — Мы переживём.

— Мы?

— Да, Тони. Это входит в «я люблю тебя». Мы.

— Есть же еще и разница в возрасте, — напомнил Тони.

— Ага. Ты где-то на пять лет меня младше.

— Блядь, Пит. Ты же не отстанешь от меня, не так ли? — возмущение Старка вызвало у Питера искренний смех.

— Не отстану, потому что все, что ты говоришь это хрень собачья. Ну, есть у нас разница в возрасте. Мне все равно. Тебе все равно. И важно только это. Пожалуйста, прекрати прислушиваться к тому, что думает весь мир, — Питер снова взял Тони за руки. — Особенно прекрати прислушиваться к тому, что думает Говард.

— Детка, это самое тяжелое.

— Я знаю, — Питер поднялся, развернулся и уселся на колени Тони, обняв мужчину за шею. — Попробуй прислушаться к кому-то другому, — он наклонился и поцеловал Тони. Мужчина вздрогнул, но нерешительно ответил на поцелуй. — Прислушайся к тому, кто тебя любит.

***

— Давно не виделись. Последний раз я был перед вами после Битвы за Землю. Как многие из вас знают, в тот день я умер. Не ожидал, что вернусь оттуда. Но, по-видимому, в современном мире магия стала реальностью. Так же как и мультивселенные. Что-то я отошел от темы разговора. Мм… — Тони перемешал свои карточки с подсказками для речи. — Говорят, смерть меняет человека. И это правда. Это истинное пробуждение, возвращение из небытия. И… простите за это, ребята… но не было ни белого света, ни ада, ни рая.

Зал взорвался кучей вопросов, на которые, впрочем, ответа пока не было.

— М-да. Думаешь, можно было избавить меня от страха перед _этим_? — бормотание Тони потерялось в шуме толпы. Старк снова вернулся к речи: — Я опять отклонился от темы разговора. Моя жизнь изменилась в тот день. Смерть заставляет задуматься над всеми теми вещами, о которых ты лгал годами. Лгал другим людям, но в основном самому себе. Когда ты мертв, совершенно не важно что о тебе подумает весь мир. Честность — это единственное, что тебя беспокоит.

— Я все никак не могу перейти к делу. А дело в том, что, хоть по мне и не скажешь, а у мужчины внешность _часто_ обманчива, я гей.

Аудитория моментально наполнилась смехом и насмешками. Кто-то выкрикнул:

— Вы не могли бы поскорее перейти к делу? Тут у некоторых сроки горят, — чем вызвал еще одну волну смеха.

— Собственно, _это_ и есть дело, — Тони склонил голову набок и пожал плечами.

— Вы хотите сказать, вы бисексуал? — решил уточнить один из журналистов.

— Нет. Я понимаю, что это нелегко переварить, учитывая количество женщин, которых я… — Тони расправил плечи, — учитывая количество женщин. И я _не превратился_ в гея после Битвы. Просто… весь мир постоянно напоминает, что лучше им не быть. Но стоит умереть и всего мира больше нет. Я гей. Всегда был. Пора перестать врать об этом.

Тони проигнорировал вопросы и громкие крики. Он сошел с подиума и вышел в двери за ним. Там его уже ждала Пеппер.

— Ты все еще умеешь давать пресс-конференции, Тони. Не хочешь рассказать мне, что это было?

— Мне жаль, Пеппер, насчет нас, — вздохнул Тони.

— Подожди, то есть ты сейчас серьезно говорил?

— Серьезней не бывает.

— Но…

— Ага. Мне жаль.

— Как? Почему?

— Так получилось. Я научился скрывать это. Вести тот образ жизни, который от меня ожидали. И когда я давал себе послабление всего на одну ночь, это не считалось. Но мне жаль, что я так поступил с тобой.

— Ты поэтому ушел?

— Я… это… это сложно объяснить тому, кто не прошел через это. Не умер, я имею в виду. Становится намного сложнее скрывать все. Нет ничего кроме тебя, когда ты пристально смотришь в пустоту. Мне совершенно не понравилось то, что взглянуло на меня в ответ.

— Но прошло уже два года.

— До меня долго доходило. То, что было _после_ , уже не было моей жизнью. Это была жизнь призрака. И я не вписывался в нее. У меня ушло много времени понять почему, — Тони на минуту замолчал. — Я знаю, что для компании сейчас начнется та еще свистопляска. И если ты хочешь, чтоб я где-то затаился на время…

— Тони, я не Обадайя. Мы с этим разберемся, — Пеппер покосилась на Старка. — Значит ты действительно говорил серьезно.

— Ага.

— У тебя есть кто-то?

— Возможно. Может быть. Я надеюсь, что есть.

— Ты из-за этого пошел на подобное?

— Нет. Потребовалось… не знаю… своего рода постороннее вмешательство. Мне еще много… — Тони тяжело вздохнул. — Мне еще со многим придется разобраться. В моей голове звучат голоса многих мертвых людей. Потребуется много времени, чтобы избавиться от некоторых из них.

— Оу, — протянула Пеппер, догадавшись, что Тони говорит о своем отце.

— Ну да. Это не было… хорошим решением. Не то, чтобы меня это оправдывало. Я сам решил идти более легким путем даже после того, как необходимость в этом пропала.

— Я и не подозревала. Мне жаль.

— Это моя фраза, Пеппер, — мягко усмехнулся Тони. — Мне указали, что я позволил всем этим людям жить в моей голове на протяжении 55 лет. Если смерть не отличная причина избавиться от них, то лучшего повода уже не будет.

— Компания справится. Во всяком случае, ты не отказался от использования чистой энергии, как ты сделал на прошлой презентации с оружием, — грустно улыбнулась женщина.

— А _ты_ справишься? Я лгал тебе.

— С этим сложно смириться, — честно призналась Пеппер.

— В свою защиту хочу сказать, я лгал так долго, что сам в это поверил. И я хотел, чтобы это было правдой. И в многих аспектах так и было. Я действительно любил тебя.

— Просто… все это время… когда мы… Прости, Тони, я пытаюсь, ладно?

— Ладно.

***

Тони не затаился и не спрятался от общественности. Он продолжал вести ту же жизнь, что и ранее. Сидел на собраниях SI. Посещал какое-нибудь дурацкое мероприятие, приглашение на которое пришло на этой неделе. Появлялся на публике так же часто, как и до своего объявления. Куда бы он ни пошел, ему всюду устраивали засады чтобы задать кучу вопросов. Он отвечал на те, который хотел и полностью игнорировал вопросы, ответа на которые он давать не собирался.

И если ему и приходилось посещать парня, который раньше помогал ему справиться с «тревожностью», то этого всем знать не обязательно.

Чего он не сделал, так это не пригласил Питера на свидание. Они много разговаривали, но у них и раньше с этим проблем не было. Просто теперь появилось множество новых тем. Столько всего изменилось с тех пор как он был… младше Питера. Они много раз смеялись над различиями. Были вещи, смеяться над которыми не получалось. Тони долго раздумывал должен ли он поговорить с Питером о них. Было бы неправильно вываливать все это на парня. Сначала он хотел обсудить каждую из них с парнем, с которым он встречался из-за «тревожности». Это позволяло Тони удерживать определенную эмоциональную дистанцию и оставаться в рамках разговора, а не скидывать это все на Питера.

Тони потребовалось три месяца, чтобы пригласить Питера на ужин. Он хотел бы сказать, что им некуда спешить, но он не был из разряда парней которые «не спешат». Некоторые вещи не меняются, даже если сменился пол партнера по свиданию. У них ушло еще два месяца чтобы признать насколько нелепо притворяться, что Питер уходит каждую ночь ночевать в комнату для гостей. Он не ночевал в ней со дня их первого свидания. Они переделали ее в кабинет для Питера.

Прошло 364 дня с момента их первого свидания, когда Питер сделал Тони предложение. Он достаточно хорошо знал Старка, чтобы подозревать, что тот устроил шикарнейший ужин с целью предложить брак. Питер сделал это на день раньше. Не для того, чтобы выбить почву у него из-под ног. А из-за того, что он знал, что быть тем, кому сделали предложение не то же самое, что сделать предложение самому… быть тем, кого хотят вместо того, чтоб быть тем, кто хочет… это что-то, о чем Тони и мечтать не смел. Роскошный ужин у них все же был, но на годовщину.

***

— Давай махнем в Вегас? — предложил Тони.

— Если вопрос в скорости, то подойдет и Мэрия, — не согласился Питер.

— Мэрия не подходит. У Вегаса есть определенный престиж, — теперь уже протестовал Тони.

— Я не собираюсь сочетаться браком в часовне с Элвисом, Тони.

— Ну, как знаешь. Либо толстый Элвис, либо грандиозная свадьба со всем полагающимся.

Всякий раз, когда Питер начинал во время планирования свадьбы возражать против излишней расточительности, Тони напоминал ему, что толстый Элвис все еще был отличной альтернативой.

— Хорошо. Если ты удержишь бюджет в рамках пяти миллионов, то на нашу десятую годовщину мы можем обновить клятвы перед Элвисом. Но перед тем, который в черном кожаном костюме, а не в белом комбинезоне.

— Пять миллионов? Это же ни о чем! Я миллиардер, Пити!

— Пять миллионов или никакого Элвиса, тощего или толстого.

— Хорошо, — раздраженно сказал Тони.

— Я не могу поверить, что ты пошел на уступки из-за чертового ненастоящего Элвиса, — рассмеялся Питер.

— А кто говорил о ненастоящем? — уточнил Старк, зарывшись в карман в поисках устройства. — У меня все еще есть хроно-навигатор.

— Окей. Круто. Черт тебя дери, Тони, это пиздецки круто. Я вроде как ненавижу тебя прямо сейчас.

— Ты вроде как любишь меня.

***

— Мне не нужен кто-то, на роль посаженного отца, чтобы выдать замуж, — запротестовал Тони, когда они дошли до этого момента в планировании церемонии и предсвадебного ужина. — Я просто буду ждать тебя уже там.

\- Тони, ты забыл всю это «мы геи» штуку? Я не твоя невеста.

— Но ты носишь женские трусики для меня, — ухмыльнулся Тони.

— Да, я надеваю для тебя женское белье. И это все еще не делает меня невестой.

— В любом случае, выдавать тебя замуж будет Мэй.

— Ага. Хотелось бы, чтоб у этого было название получше.

— Вести к алтарю? — предложил вариант Тони. — И все равно, я бы лучше дожидался тебя уже там.

— Пеппер предложила свою кандидатуру, когда я в последний раз с ней говорил. И я понимаю, почему ты хочешь просто ждать меня у алтаря, — сказал Питер, нежно сжав Тони руку.

— Это не… Нет. Меня этот вариант не устраивает.

— Почему нет? Она последней несла за тебя ответственность, — заметил улыбаясь Питер.

— Я не домашний любимец, чтоб «нести за меня ответственность», Питер.

— Однако тебе определенно пошел бы ошейник, — прыснул Питер.

— Он лучше бы смотрелся на тебе, — широко заулыбался в ответ Тони.

— Тони! Прекрати говорить подобное. Особенно сейчас, когда должны все спланировать до завтра и внести в расписание. Свадьба через три месяца и нам все еще надо зарезервировать зал для банкета.

— Я могу просто купить банкетный зал.

— Бюджет в пять миллионов, помнишь?

— Думаешь, Пеппер согласится? — после непродолжительного молчания тихо спросил Тони.

— Да. Только из-за того, что ты лучше всех во вселенной умеешь избегать…

— Мультивселенной, — услужливо напомнил Тони. Его умение избегать было настолько велико, что не умещалось в рамки только одной вселенной.

— Лучше всех в мультивселенной умеешь избегать неудобных моментов, это не означает что кто-то из нас не достаточно взрослый, чтобы общаться с людьми посредством такого замечательного изобретения как Старкфон.

— О, боже. Я труп.

— Она не злится на тебя. Никогда не злилась. Ей потребовалось время, чтобы понять, это да. Но все эти твои пляски, которые ты устраиваешь в попытках избежать встречи с ней каждый раз, как привозишь Морган домой, просто смехотворны. Я говорил, что ты на пять лет младше меня? Так вот, меняю на десять.

— Питер, тебе всего двадцать два.

— Ага. А ты ведешь себя как двенадцатилетка, Тони. Смирись с этим. Она же смирилась. И она будет рада выдать тебя… повести к алтарю… как бы это ни называлось. Пеппер сама предложила.

— Ого.

— Именно, ого, — Питер покачал головой. — Я собираюсь сочетаться браком с настоящим ребенком.

— Но ты меня любишь, — напомнил Тони, пытаясь изобразить сердечки из глаз.

***

Сама церемония была прекрасна. Проходила она в церкви с самым настоящим Богом, который был вместо священника. Никто не может оспорить право Бога заключать браки. У Тора конечно была склонность к ненужной болтовне, но в итоге они все же добрались до «Да, беру».

Все ожидали, что Питер будет плакать. Никто не ожидал, что Тони сподобится на что-то большее, чем возможно шмыганье носом, и уж точно не того, что он буквально расплачется во время обмена брачными клятвами. Питер надеялся и тот факт, что Тони действительно это сделал, буквально разорвал его сердце от счастья. Тони все еще был слишком Тони, но теперь он стал тем Тони, который был более честен с собой во всем, включая эмоции.

Питер был совершенно уверен, что Тони не вписался в рамки бюджета на свадьбу и прием в Plaza. Но все было настолько прекрасно, что Питер сделал вид, что просто не заметил, что часть квитанций отсутствует. Роуди и Нат были для Тони лучшими… людьми. А Нед и Эмджей для Питера. И обе пары основательно их засмущали во время своих торжественных речей, как и должно быть. Было настолько абсурдное количество гостей, что Питер был уверен — часть из них _должны были быть_ незваными. Пеппер объяснила, что было просто очень много приглашенных, людей, связанных с SI и людей, занимающих высокие посты, которых было необходимо пригласить.

Через два года Питер только начинал привыкать к тому, что все, что делает Тони, находится под пристальным вниманием общественности, хочет он того или нет. Быть частью этого, а не просто знать о подобном, помогло ему лучше понять Тони. Питер настаивал, чтоб Тони нашел время для себя, только для себя. Паркер никогда не возражал против того, чтобы Тони ненадолго абстрагировался от всего, включая самого Питера. Старк не уставал восхищаться как хорошо Питер понимает о нем то, в чем сам Тони не разбирается. Иногда он думал, что возможно это часть неисследованных способностей паучьего чутья парня. И тем не менее, Питер совершенно не разбирался в тех людях, которые не были Тони.

После приема, приблизительно когда небо начало синеть, они поднимались в лифте, направляясь в пентхаус. Тони обхватил Питера одной рукой за шею и наклонился, чтобы подхватить другой его под ноги.

— Ты _не будешь_ переносить меня через порог, — сказал Питер, используя силу, чтобы противостоять намерению Тони. — Сколько раз я должен напоминать тебе, что я не твоя невеста? Кроме того, если кто-то из нас должен это сделать, то это я.

— Я сильнее, — ухмыльнулся Питер в ответ на вопросительно приподнятую бровь Старка.

— Отлично. Тогда переноси _меня_ через порог, — снасмешничал Тони. И дернулся, когда Питер действительно это сделал. — Это делает меня невестой?

— Это делает тебя идиотом, который считает, что в отношениях между двумя мужиками, один из них может быть «невестой». И то, что ты идиот, не спасет тебя от сердечного приступа, когда ты увидишь, что на мне надето под костюмом.

— Черт, малыш, — сказал Тони и улыбаясь взял руки Питера в свои и повел их в спальню. — Это ты так стараешься как можно быстрее стать вдовцом и получить свою долю капитала? Так и знал, что надо было заключать брачный договор.

— Ни в коем случае. Мне не нужен брачный контракт, чтобы уберечь мою драгоценную потрепанную машину и стопку учебников от твоих попыток жениться по расчету, — смеясь, сказал Питер.

Они дурачились и смеялись всю дорогу до спальни. Когда они подошли к кровати, Тони поцеловал Питера так, что у молодого человека поджались пальцы на ногах и, казалось, это никогда не кончится. Питеру потребовалось много времени, чтобы прийти в себя и ответить на поцелуй. Ладно, может, он и был невестой.

***

Питеру удалось найти уединенное убежище на тихоокеанском острове, заполненное людьми, знающими значение слова «благоразумие». Никакие детали или фотографии с их медового месяца не просочились в прессу.

Питер наслаждался первым затишьем после пресс-конференции Старка. Тони наслаждался первым затишьем в своей жизни. У него буквально не было никаких обязанностей, кроме занятия любовью со своим прекрасным мужем. Это была не обязанность, это было наслаждение.

На огромной кровати, застеленной белоснежными простынями, окруженной мягкими занавесками из москитной сетки, с видом из каждого окна на кристально-голубую воду, сияя от счастья их тела сплетались вместе. Обмениваясь томными поцелуями, Питер улыбнулся и задал мужу вопрос:

— Тони, ты гей?

— Да, малыш, я гей — сказал Тони, снова целуя Питера.


End file.
